The Science of Fate
by morgan42518
Summary: Does fate translate to the offspring? Ethan Scott will let us find out with the story of his parents and the reality of his current state. Implied Brucas


The Science of Fate

My name is Ethan Lucas Scott. I am seventeen years old and a senior at Tree Hill High School. I've been in Tree Hill all my life because my parents have history here and they love it. My parents are Lucas and Brooke Scott. They have quite a story and my life kind of tells it all. They haven't been together my entire life, but my Aunt Haley says she always knew they would end up together in the end, especially because Aunt Haley says that my mom always said, 'People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end.' I think she was right.

My parents have been together for the majority of my life, but they've had history that goes back to years before me. They had been together in their junior and senior year of high school. But Peyton, my mom's then best friend, had always come between my mom and dad. My dad had a thing for Peyton before my mom, and for some reason, my dad and Peyton always had this connection. My mom calls it their 'brooding, neglected' connection.

After my dad cheated on my mom with Peyton, the first time anyway, they broke up. Mom was devastated because she had loved dad so much, and he had to go and cheat on her with her best friend. Aunt Haley told me about someone named Felix that mom dated. She said she hated Felix but he had mom convinced that she was in love with him until something happened with Peyton and the guy and mom broke up with him. Aunt Haley says that mom always had it out for dad, no matter what she says.

In case you haven't already noticed, I'm very close to my Aunt Haley. She is my mom's best friend, so I was around her a lot. Aunt Haley took care of me while my mom finished college and started her now world renowned fashion line, so I spent a lot of time with my aunt. Her husband, my Uncle Nathan, taught me how to play basketball. He and Aunt Haley have a daughter. Ashley Jessica Scott is twenty so she's already in college, but we're really close because she was in my life for a long time before dad came back. Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley had Ashley but then found out that there were some complications with her birth and she was unable to have anymore children. They were completely devastated, but they were so glad they had Ashley.

Uncle Nathan taught me to play because he always dreamed of having a son, and though he loved Ashley more than words could describe, he wanted to be able to teach a son to play his favorite game. Nathan worked as the coach of the Tree Hill Ravens while Haley worked as a teacher at the high school.

Back to my mom and dad's story. After Felix, they got back together and were happy for a long time until my dad and Peyton kissed and it ended up exploding and breaking my mom and dad up again. My dad and Peyton dated for a while but they broke up during college. Dad says it was because they had too much in common, if that was possible.

After high school, mom and dad went their separate ways. Mom went to fashion school at NYU and dad went to Columbia as a writing major. One day they saw each other in the city when they were juniors in college. They met up and dated for a while. Enter me. Mom found out she was pregnant with me and she stopped seeing my dad. Mom finished her junior year and decided she would stop going to college for a while until she got things with me on track. Mom went back to college and got her degree and eventually got her line going.

When mom found out she got pregnant, she told dad to let her handle things and they would get back together eventually. Dad tried to be a part of my life countless times, but mom kept shutting him out, saying that he had done enough. I knew she still loved him, but she kept herself occupied with work. Dad had become a famous author. I secretly read all of his books and I'm sure mom did too. I felt connected to dad when I read his books, like he had kind of written them to me.

When I was nine, dad came to Tree Hill, saying he wanted to be a part of my life and he didn't care if mom fought him about it. I never understood mom's logic and reasoning for keeping me from dad, but I knew she thought it was for my own good, but it hadn't turned out that way, really. Even though I was very close with my mom and my aunt and uncle, I couldn't help but wonder if things would be different with a father around. Aunt Haley says she knew that mom and dad would be together eventually, and she was right,

Mom and dad got closer and eventually fell in love all over again, though I'm not sure they ever really fell out of love. And finally, when I was eleven years old, mom and dad got married. Mom was happier then, then she ever had been. Even though he hadn't been there for nine years of my life, my dad and I never felt that gap. It hadn't and still doesn't affect our relationship. I know now that nothing in the world is going to come between mom and dad ever again because even after all their hardships, they still ended up having their happy ending.

With the inspiring relationship that my mom and dad had and still have, it makes me wonder what life will be like for me, the offspring of a couple whose love ultimately conquered all.

See, I wonder all of this because my girlfriend, Mandy, is pregnant with out child at this very moment. She just told me today and it instantly reminded me of my parents' story. They ended up with me when they were obviously not ready, but even then, they were older than me and out of high school, so they had some grasp on the concept of responsibility. I, on the other hand, have none, seeing as I am merely a high school senior. I am sure that Mandy is the love of my life, but a child at age seventeen is not what I expected to be the deciding factor of that.

So the ultimate question on my mind is, how will _this_ story end?

A/N: Reviews are always greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
